Don't Leave
by ileikpudding
Summary: “…you’re going to die soon… aren’t you?” L sighed. "I'm afraid it can't be helped, Near..." R&R please?


Okay, now this story might become rated M, but I will only write a lemon in a second chapter because at the moment I'm on my mother's computer. I'll write lemons and such on mine. Now, I have been reading a lot of LXRaito, and I think it's time I started giving some attention to another one of my favorite pairings. LXNear!! :D Now, I think someone, somewhere told me that Near was 18, though I doubt that's true. When I wrote this, I had that he was about 13-14 years of age. He doesn't seem 12 to me, just a few years older. It takes place a few days before L dies. Near has flown in to visit him, no Mello, and everything kind of progresses from there. It's early so everyone isn't there, except Light. But I'll find a way to… entertain him :3

Disclaimer: we all know this! If I owned Death Note, there would be no Misa, and L would probably be paired with Raito or Near, whichever one I want at the moment :P

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I don't get why you just don't see them. From what you told me, they don't seem so bad." Raito said as he and L walked to the investigation room. "I never told you anything. You just like messing in my personal affairs." L replied as he opened the door, only to stop before he stepped in the room.

"N-Near?"

"Ohayo gozaimasu" Near sat in the middle of the floor, little toys surrounding him, back facing L and Raito. "…Raito, could you leave and come back in a minute. I'd like to have a word with him alone." "ah? …Hai. When would you like me to come back?" L thought and whispered back, "I'll call you when I'm ready." Raito nodded and soon left. L then went sit along side Near.

Silence.

"You haven't come to visit lately…" "ah… Gomenasai… I've been really caught up with the Kira case…"

The air took on a depressing feel.

"…..you're going to die soon… aren't you?.."

It was spoken quietly, and it was spoken more to Near himself than L. L sighed. "as you know I suspect Raito of being Kira. I fear he shall kill me soon…. If so, I would like for you to put an end to him… Other people shouldn't die…"

Toys scattered and the next thing L knew, he had lost his balance thanks to Near clinging to his shirt and fallen back. "You shouldn't die either!! Don't you ever think about how I would feel?!" Near yelled angrily. He paused, eyes widening. "Gomenasai…. I shouldn't have…" "how would you feel?" This caught Near off-guard "nani?" "How would you feel? I would like to know." Near blushed.

"I… I'd.. miss you…"

"Near?" L asked as he moved to stroke Near's cheek.

L could never be this close with Mello, or with anyone for that matter. Just Near. Somehow, someway, they had a connection. Ever since they first met, they've been like this, dispite the major age difference. Maybe it was their intelligence. Maybe it was because they're so alike. Or maybe, just maybe, it was something much deeper.

"I… just so you know…. If you do die…. I always… felt something for you. Not sure about love, but it's a very strong like… I really wish you wouldn't have to leave…." Near said nervously has he turned away.

"Near. Look at me."

Near did as he was told, only for a surprisingly soft pair of lips to collide with his own, but as quick as they were there, they were gone. A soft pink tint appeared upon Near's cheeks.

"I would never want to leave you, Near…. But it can't be helped…."

Near looked unsure about something.

"um… if you're going to die… there's something that I'd like to give…. Because I don't think there's anyone else I can trust…"

"Yes?"

"..would you…….. Be…. My first?"

Total shock was evident on L's face. "... Do you know exactly what you're getting yourself into? …Normally I wouldn't agree…"

"well, this isn't really a normal situation... But I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. I just can't see myself with anyone else, really..."

L sighed. "If we start and you change your mind, I don't know if I'd be able to stop..."

"I understand. There's no one else I'd rather be with. I…. I love you, L…" Near said blushing and smiling. L couldn't help but smile back.

"I….. love you too, Near." L said getting up.

"eh? Nan desu ka?"

_**Click**_

"Door's locked." Near just feel L smirk, and blushed at what was to come.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Raito sighed. "Maybe I'll just go wait…" He made his way to the investigation room, only to discover that it was locked. "aw, c'mon… is that really necessary…? ….I wonder what's going on in there…" Raito, sighing again, put his ear to the door, only to nearly choke on… well.. Air (A/N: xD lmao)

"um…. I'll just leave those two alone…. Um… yeah" and with that, he walked far away from that room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ugh I hate my writing. If people want the actual lemon part, I can post it in the next chapter that will be written on my computer. Just leave a review telling me if you want the lemony stuff or not…. Excuse my terrible writing….. I may come back and re-do this. I was just trying to get this idea out of my head :P

Ohayo Gozaimasu: good morning

Hai: yes/sure/okay. Anyone of those really

Gomenasai: I'm very sorry

Nan des ka?: what is that/what are you doing. Something like that.


End file.
